


Alec's favourite colour

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 18:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec didn't feel attached to any colour in particular if he was being honest and that was why he didn't know what to reply, bowing his head a little bit. That was until Magnus looked at him, locking his gaze with Alec when the Shadowhunter finally realised that his favourite colour was there all along - how couldn't he realise it before? His favourite colour was the colour of Magnus' eyes - deep and dark, warm and so full of love with a spark of gold every now and then and Alec happily sighed as he was drowning in Magnus' eyes. Yep, that was definitely the colour that he liked best and he happily reached up and gently cupped Magnus' face, the warlock smiling, but he wore a pretty confused expression on his face and Alec then sighed.





	Alec's favourite colour

"Darling, what is your favourite colour?" asked Magnus softly and Alec looked at him, humming. Magnus expected to get an immediate response, so he narrowed his eyes when he got no reply and he turned to his boyfriend, who was still in deep thoughts and Magnus arched an eyebrow -  _ seriously?  _ He chuckled and then folded his arms on top of his chest, Alec still humming and Magnus started impatiently tapping his foot against the floor, getting kind of impatient. It would be cute on other occasions, but him and Alexander was currently at the mall and all that Magnus wanted to do was to buy a pretty scarf for Alec, that was all. But he knew that he should know his boyfriend by now - it was never simple with Alexander and he just snorted as the other was still thinking hard.

There were so many colours that Alec liked, but he didn't know which was  _ the  _ one - there were so many options. Usually he liked darker ones, because he thought that they suited him better. Though lately he had been going out of his comfort zone by trying other, brighter colours such as bright grey and blue! Jace would laugh at him and make jokes about how he hadn't really change, but luckily Magnus noticed the change - Magnus noticed everything and the warlock was really proud of the hunter. Now all he needed to do was to get Alexander into glitter and it would be marvellous. Alec then snapped back to reality and opened his mouth to say something, Magnus looking forward to the answer, thinking that Alec finally made up his mind, but then Alec closed his mouth and Magnus groaned - was it really that difficult?!

Alec didn't feel attached to any colour in particular if he was being honest and that was why he didn't know what to reply, bowing his head a little bit. That was until Magnus looked at him, locking his gaze with Alec when the Shadowhunter finally realised that his favourite colour was there all along - how couldn't he realise it before? His favourite colour was the colour of Magnus' eyes - deep and dark, warm and so full of love with a spark of gold every now and then and Alec happily sighed as he was drowning in Magnus' eyes. Yep, that was definitely the colour that he liked best and he happily reached up and gently cupped Magnus' face, the warlock smiling, but he wore a pretty confused expression on his face and Alec then sighed.

"My favourite colour," started Alec and Magnus huffed.  _ Finally.  _ "Is dark," said Alec and Magnus already tried to find a dark scarf, but Alec cut him off. "Not just any dark colour, this one is special," announced Alec seriously and Magnus stopped thinking for a little while. Um, okay? What was that supposed to mean? Alec still had more to say and Magnus needed more details so that he knew with what exact colour he was dealing with. "It's warm and full of affection," carried Alec on and Magnus' jaw hit the floor - what kind of a colour was that even supposed to be?! "Sometimes there is a glint of gold in it too. Just a little bit," said Alec softly. "Sometimes it's full on gold," said Alec, wondering if Magnus would get the hint.

Magnus didn’t, though, so he just stood there, completely confused and he scratched the back of his neck and then cocked his head to the side. ‘’Alexander, you know that I love you and that I would give you everything and anything, but,’’ said Magnus and then clasped his hands together. ‘’All I’m trying to do here is buy you a nice pretty scarf, so please pick a colour that actually exists!’’ said Magnus and then looked at the hunter, who was now standing there and trying to hold back his laughter - oh, so that was why Magnus needed to know his favourite colour and he then just sheepishly smiled - but it wasn’t a lie thought. The colour of Magnus’ eyes truly was his favourite colour!

‘’Hey, I did tell you the truth!’’ said Alec and then bit his lower lip to prevent himself from laughing as he was having a hard time taking this seriously and Magnus pouted again - Alexander was making fun of him, wasn’t he? So, he just groaned and then clicked with his tongue.

‘’There’s no such colour,’’ argued Magnus, wanting to prove his point and Alec then just shook his head - there was such a colour and then he just opened his mouth again, but Magnus was quicker than him. ‘’I mean what kind of colour is dark and warm and… has a glint of gold in it?’’ asked Magnus and then narrowed his, still not getting it, Alec finding it adorable how Magnus was struggling to understand and he then pressed his lips together -  _ adorable.  _ Magnus was even more adorable when he started rolling his eyes and Alec only chuckled.

‘’You’re so cute when you’re pouting,’’ said Alec and then shook his head. ‘’And if you must know - I was talking about your  _ eyes,  _ genius,’’ said Alec and then glanced at Magnus to say something, but then nothing came out of his mouth and he just gaped, staring at Alec, face red and he looked down. It was K.O. for him at that exact moment, Alexander managed to make him all flushed and he didn’t really know how to respond to that. Alec seemed way too proud with himself and then he walked over to the scarves, taking the blue one - he liked that one the most. ‘’But I suppose blue isn’t all that bad,’’ said Alec and gently tapped Magnus’ shoulders.

‘’Alexander, what just happened?’’ asked Magnus and looked up at his boyfriend.

‘’Ah, well, I do believe I just made you speechless,’’ said Alec and then walked past Magnus, handing him the scarf. Magnus kept standing there for a few more minutes, until there spread a little smile across his face and he just chuckled, shaking his head - Alec was such a goofball, truly and he was so adorable and…  _ ah, fuck it.  _ Magnus was so utterly smitten and his smile widened - his eyes were Alec’s favourite colour. 

That… was so cheesy, yet so deep!


End file.
